Thing you never know
by kashiwagi miyana
Summary: Hitsugaya and Matsumoto .Want to know what this story is about read it.May sound weird at first but wait for chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one.**_

"Good morning class today we have two new student ,do come in" teacher

The door open two girl came in. "Please Introduces yourselves" Teacher.

"Hello nice to meet you all, my name is Asakura Miko" said Miko .She has a long dark blue hair tie in a half pony tail while her eye colour is yellow .

"Thank you, Miss Asakura" Teacher

"Next, please introduces yourself" Teacher

"Hello, my name is Asakura Shizuka" said Shizuka. Anlike Miko her hair is short (like Sakura from Card captor Sakura)but her hair colour is black and her eye colour is blood red.

"Thank you, now does anyone have a question for this both Miss Asakura" Teacher

Orihime rise her hand . "Yes Miss Inoue, what is it ?"Teacher

"Where are they from ?" said Orihime

"We are from Tomoeda" said Miko

"Okey does anyone have any other question"Teacher

No one rise their hand . "No, then Both Miss Asakura please sit at the back net to Miss Inoue and Miss Kuchiki" Teacher .Then they begin the lesson .

_**After the lesson ended .**_

"Hi, my name is Inoue Orihime let be friends" said Orihime to Shizuka and Miko

"Okey" said Shizuka and Miko at the same time. Suddenly Miko headphone ring.

"Excuses me" then she took her hand phone and anwers it .

"Moshi , moshi" said Miko

"Moshi, mos Miko you and Shizuka after school meet me at the training place I have a surprise for both of you Okey"says her father

"Okey,see you later bye" said Miko then she close her handphone.She went back to class ,suddenly she balm to someone . "ouch,my head hurt" said Miko .

Then she look up to see a short boy with a white hair . "I am sorry" said Hitsugaya

"Oh, no need to apologies I was the one who balm in to you" said Miko

"Who are you anyway" said Hitsugaya

"I am a new student at your class,my name is Asakura Miko" said Miko

"Oh, well nice to meet you my name is Hitsugaya Toushiro" said Hitsugaya.

"Okey then see you later, Hitsugaya-san" said Miko as she went back to class

"Shizuka father want to see us after school" said Miko to Shizuka

"Okey" she said back to her sister .

_**To be continew .**_

What do think about my new story. Do you think it bad or good please review my story.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

After school.

"Miko, Shizuka let do something tomorrow" Orihime

"Okey" they both at the same time

"See you later" Miko

"Okey, bye bye" Orihime.

……………………………………………………………...

"Hey dad what you want us here for "Miko

"We are going to soul society" Dad

"Really for real, finagling" Miko

"Ryuken"Dad says as a white light appear

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Hitsugaya was on his way back to the tenth division

A twitch.

The terrified Third Seat Member dashed out of the office, uncaring that she had just left without her captain's persmission.

Another twitch.

The temperature dropped. Suddenly, the corridor outside their captain's office was empty as everyone vanished, stammering an excuse to anyone who cared.

A blast of reiatsu.

'MATSUMOTO!!!'

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Here we are" Dad

"Cool" Miko

"Wow" Shizuka

'MATSUMOTO!!!'

"Did I hear someone yell, father" Shizuka

"Yeah I hear it to 'MATSUMOTO!!!' I hear it like that" Miko

Her father sweat drop "I don't hear anything ,come we this way to the fist division

"Kay" Miko

"…." Shizuka

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

'MATSUMOTO!!!'

"Yes taichou" matsumoto

"Let go the first division captain is calling" Hitsugaya

"kay" Matsumoto.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Today I call you because we are having a new member,please come in"Old man

Then two girl came in.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Miko-chan and Shizuka-chan"Orihime

"You happen to know them Miss inoue" Old man

"Yes, sorry for yelling so loud "Orihime

"it okey" Old man

"Well please introduces your self" Old man

"Kay, My name is Asakura Miko nice to meet you all from now on this day I will become the third division captain" Miko

"Hello, my name is Shizuka Asakura nice to meet you all to .From this day on me will become your fifth division captain" Shizuka

"What!!!!!" Ichigo

"Is something wrong" Old man

"But there girls" Ichigo

"They may be girls but their power are priceless' and there are quite a beauty oh did I tell you that they are also my granddaughter" Old man (first division captain)

"What" Ichigo

"Well kay nice to meet you ladies" Ichigo says then he got smack by Rukia by the head.

"Nice to meet you to Ichigo-san" Says both the girls' .Everyone start to laugh

'MATSUMOTO!!!'

"Coming taichou

"That the sound I hear we got here" Shizuka

"That sound familiar" Miko

Then Hitsugaya and matsumoto enter the room

"Hitsugaya-san" Miko

"Rangiku-san" Shizuka

"ara, Shizu-chan" Matsumoto says then she hug her so tight that she could not breath

"Rangiku-chan…..I can't breathe" Shizuka

"Oh sorry" Matsumoto

"Miko-san" Hitsugaya

"Hai" Miko

"You're the new captain" Hitsugaya

"Yup" Miko

"Then, I can see that my granddaughter are very popular so where are your fuka-tahiou girls" Old man

Miko-sama

Shizuka-sama

"There they are" says both girl.

_**To be continew.**_


End file.
